


Anita's Twin

by mponka



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mponka/pseuds/mponka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anita makes a wish for someone to help her, Xander is her wish come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Anita Blake or BtVS   
> I want to let everyone know that I have a portion of this story on TTH (Twisting the Hellmouth), under the name NIghtSlayer so don't freak if you've read a portion of this story before.

Xander kneeled, his body racked with shudders. His hands, cuffed behind his back, had long ago lost all feeling. Though the pain from his two torn rotate cuffs more then made up for it. His knees had long ago become more bone and blood then tissue and skin. He had been kneeling for so long. He didn’t know how long he had been here; they only ever asked one question.   
Right on cue someone walked through the door behind him. At one time the breeze would have raised goose-bumps on his naked skin. But any cold sensitivity had died when the fever of infection had taken hold hours or day ago. Xander had long ago become numb to the cold.   
“Where is the key?” Xander said nothing. He always said nothing. He never thought about her, about his Dawn. They were mind-readers; they could pluck the thought right from his head. He concentrated on the numbness, and the pain. That’s all he thought about anymore. He let him mind cloud over with the sickness and every time they came it became that much easier. Xander knew that his time on this plain was coming to a close, he couldn’t’ wait.   
“Where is the key?” Xander just knelt there. No one was coming. No one was left to come. They were all dead, Buffy, Willow, Giles, Angel, Cordy, so many more. Baby slayers all grown up and in the ground. All dead. Just Spike and Faith left to protect his girl. To keep her safe. They wouldn’t’ come for him, because they had to keep her away. Spike loved no one more than his Dawn and Faith would do this for him, would keep his baby girl safe knowing that it would be what Xander would want more than his own life.  
“Yes, where did they take her?” Xander’s mind flooded with memories of his nights with Anya, Cordilla, and Spike. The sexual memories making the creature behind him pull back in revulsion. They were creatures of the mind, everything was done with their minds, things like physical pleasure was some of the most revolting for them. Xander took great pleasure showing them what he had experienced, you didn’t have lovers among thousand year old demons, vampires and a slayer and not have many experiences to share. It was only a bonus that they were some of Xanders most treasured memories.   
Xander allowed himself to smile as he fell into the memories for a second before his mind fell blank once again. It was only a matter of time till they came back. Time he knew he didn’t have. It would be soon, Xander could feel it, death would come for him very soon. Xander looked forward to seeing his family again, he missed them dearly.

 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

 

Anita clenched her comforter around her, as she sat huddled in the corner of her room. The room was dark, the curtains pulled tight against the light of day, the doors locked and warded with magic to keep the rest of the house out. To keep the rest of the house safe. Blood washed through her mouth as another wave of convulsions hit rocking her body. The withdrawal symptoms became worse and worse. No addiction to any natural drugs would leave her body running so hot, her temperature spiking to well in the hundreds. Sweat beaded down her naked back even as with shaking hand she clench the thick comforter even tighter around herself.  
Gods she just wanted this to stop. Her mind screamed with desperate please to any and all that would listen. She wanted to be able to go two days with out having to suck the sex out of someone, or multiple someone’s. She wanted to live her life, not be bond to so many people that she was being to forget who she was. She couldn’t hold up to the pain, sorrow and fears of those around her any longer. The weight of their lives baring down on her shoulders leaving her feeling crippled.   
She would have to give in soon. Though a part of her wished for death she knew that it would lead to the death of those around her as some would be forced to follow her into the beyond and others would louse themselves to the darkness only she seemed to be able to control for them. Even now she could feel the walls she had built up around her crumbling. Could feel the tiniest tread of her pain seeping to the others.  
“I wish I didn’t have so many people to look after. I wish I had someone who could completely understand me.” Anita’s prayer was barely a whisper, more in her head then spoken out loud. It took longer than it should have for Anita to see the rip like opening in front of her. She watched, barely conscious of it as D’Hoffryn, a large demon like creature step through the magical vortex. Unmoving Anita watched through clouded eyes as D’Hoffryn leaned down and brushed taloned fingers across Anita face tilting her head further up towards him.  
“Wish Granted!”  
Anita knew nothing as a white light so intense that the ceiling, walls and floors began to smoke around her washed over her. She felt nothing as her body rose into the air and pieces of all shapes, sizes and colors were pulled from her form. Some of these pieces had shape or light color, all of them had ties to something Anita was, or someone she ‘owned’. A blinding light seared through the room, over taking Anita causing a layer of steam to waft from her over heated skin.   
D’Hoffryn looked towards the door as pounding began to resonate through the room. The magical force-field wouldn’t hold long against ware strength. He used a bit of his own power to hold the door closed as the light and heat grew in intensity in the small room. A wave of his had put out the small fires that broke out around Anita. It was only as the power began to recede that D’Hoffryn pulled his own power from the door allowing the weras outside to burst through. He took one more look at Anita, checking over the changes made to both the outside and inside of the petit women before disappearing back through the whole in the dimension he had caused.


	2. The Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander and Anita's bond is formed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont' own Anita or BtVS

As D’Hoffryn stepped out of Anita’s world he stepped into Xanders. His eyes went dark as he looked upon Xander’s naked body. D’Hoffryn couldn’t hold in the growl that reverberated through his chest and out into the air around him. Crouching down in front of one of his favorite humans, and the man who loved and took care of the women he looked as a daughter. Reaching with a gentle touch D’Hoffryn tilted the dark head up to look at him.  
“D’Hoffryn?” Xanders surprise was clear in his voice making D’Hoffryn thin lips spread out into as near a smile the demon could make. D’Hoffryn waved his hands releasing the chains that bound Xander to the floor. He pulled Xanders weak body into his, his clawed hands folding underneath the young man’s knees as he stood with the demon hunter in his arms. “They made a wish?” D’Hoffryn shook his head pulling Xander closer to his body.   
“No someone else made a wish. Come, she’s waiting for you.” Xander’s glazed eyes looked up towards D’Hoffryn trying to figure out what was going on. The lack of food and proper sleep kept him from being able to process the information in any form. But he trusted D’Hoffryn, because his Anya had trust D’Hoffryn.   
The demon looked down at the broken man and for the first time ever he prayed that the man before him would be strong enough for the things to come. Dawn herself had called D’Hoffryn to her. Begging him to find and protect Xander. Offering herself if he would only bring back this man to them. D’Hoffryn knew better than to take her up on that offer. Even the master of the vengeance demons knew to fear Xander Harris when Dawn came into the picture.   
So D’Hoffryn put out the word that anyone hearing a wish that could benefit Xander was to notify him. That notification came earlier that day when Anita Blake made her wish. But every wish had to have a consequence. The consequence for Xander, a complete remodel of his life. The consequence for Anita, she got Xander. Which was a double edge sword if there was any.  
Stepping back into the portal D’Hoffryn reemerged in Anita’s room. He placed Xander beside the sleeping Anita. Pulling out the small glowing ball he had pulled from Anita’s body he pressed it into Xander’s chest. He watched as the boys body began to convulse. His weakened state the jerky movements did little more then rattle the bed.  
D’Hoffryn stood back watching as seemingly instinctively Anita moved to wrap an arm around Xander’s body. There bond already growing. Tilting his head he looked into the astral-field. He watched as the ball sunk deeper and deeper into Xander, spreading out and covering Xander’s entire form. As Xander’s body adjusted to the changes a thick cord was knitted between Xander and Anita. The cord was the bond of twins. It was special because it was something that began in the womb, a bond no other creature could share.  
He watched as both Anita and Xander’s physical forms began to morph. Anita who was half Mexican inherited a bit more of her German ancestry. She grew another two inches, leaving her at a respectable 5.6. Her eyes darkened to a more chocolate brown. Xander’s body thinned, broad shoulders slenderized, his whole frame became more that of a swimmers. His hair darkened and lengthen falling around his shoulders.  
They would both have the gene for animation. The twins would be twice as powerful together as any one animator. While most might be able to do, one maybe two raisings in a weekend. Anita had been able to do a solid two raisings a night. Together Anita and Xander would be able to raise five bodies a night.  
Anita would keep her necromancer abilities. She would be able to control zombies and vampires. Anita would keep her license to hunt and kill vampires. Anita would have all her skills, Judo, Kenpo and gun abilities those memories were copied and given to Xander and like wise Xander’s knowledge about knives/swords and bows would be given to Anita. Though they would have the memories and if they were in deep trouble there instincts would take over but they would have to train there bodies to become use the exercise.  
Anita would keep her human servant bond with Jean-Claude, she would also continue to be Lupa of the werewolf pack. But through her twin bond with Xander he would receive kick-backs. The ardeur could be fed through Xander making it a bit more manageable. Damian and Nathaniel’s marks were transferred to Xander, freeing Anita from her duty to them and giving Xander people to take care of and to take care of him. Anita ability to call wereleopards was transferred to Xander, including the Nimir-Ra bond. Xander became there protector. It would take time to see if the relationship between Micah and Anita would be transferred to Xander. D’Hoffryn wouldn’t play with anyone’s emotions.  
The last thing he D’Hoffryn did before passing back through the portal was to dress Xander and heal what injuries he could. The smell of blood would bring the weres soon.


	3. They figuer it out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone else gains a connection to Xander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own notin.

 

            It wasn’t the smell of blood that brought the household. . . . . . . . . .

 

 

            Damian awoke from his day time resting place beneath the Circus of the Damned feeling drained. He had been feeling something at the back of mind for the last part of the evening. It was both a pushing and pulling, weirdly constant. He had just decided to make his way to see Jean-Claude about the discomfort, worried about his recent connection to Anita. Becoming both the vampire servant to a human, no matter her gifts, and a member of a triumvirate, with one who was already in a triumvirate could have many side effects. Something may have gone very wrong.

            Damian had no warning when the pain started. No sudden increase in the pressure to allow him to brace himself. It was just there. A searing, like fire in his head. The intensity so great it brought the vampire, just rising from his bed, screaming to his knees. Damian wasn’t alone long as his excruciating cries promptly brought other vampires to him who was waking as well. As a dozen vampires flooded into Damien’s day time resting place they found themselves unable to do much for Damian. Not even those with the strongest mental abilities could break through Damian’s pain and many were forced to retreat as Damian’s screams intensified. The sound seemed to be even louder as it bounced off the sound proof walls inwards. Jean-Claude and Asher kneeled besides the withering vampire, holding the man between them as his screams continued. It was blessing to all when Damian’s eyes rolled back into his head as consciousness left him.

 

 

 

            Nathaniel rolled his shoulders trying to work out the stiff muscles in his neck. He had been at work for only about two hours and felt as if he should be ending his day not getting ready for his second set. His were-self was on full alert. It was as if the leopard new something was extremely wrong but Nathaniel just couldn’t figure out what his other half was so keen to. Nate couldn’t figure out what was going on. He had already asked both Jason and Gregory if they felt anything in the air, but beside the two parties taking up the back rooms it was just a regular night. The constant feeling of ‘red alert’ was beginning to take a toll on both Nathaniel’s mood and energy level. Nathaniel needed someone to tell him everything was going to be alright. He needed the protection of his pack, the protection of his alpha.

            Nathaniel stepped out of his shared dressing room with Jason feeling his entire body quivering. The buzzing at the back of his mind increased, as if someone was calling his beast forward. One moment Nathaniel was walking towards the back stage, the next he was convulsing on the club floor. It felt like someone had poured liquid silver down his throat. The pain came so quick it swept his breath away, robbing him of even the relief of a scream. It was his thrashing that brought the others from the club. The convulsions not something any of the wares had ever seen before, outside a silver poisoning.  

            Nathaniel couldn’t hear them. Couldn’t see his friends huddled around him. He never noticed how his cries grew louder when they touched him, or how he was practically whinnying in pain. More animal than man. His fingers more claws as if his body was trying to change but it couldn’t find the energy. When Gregory finally took a bat to his head, knocking him unconscious, the silence was deafening.

 

 

 

            Jean Claude sat behind his desk. His eyes fixated on a large picture on the wall behind it. His eyes caressed the face of the young woman in it. A deep fondness was displayed in his eyes as he moved them from the stunning woman to the beautiful man beside her.

            He couldn’t understand why his triumvirate was so broken. He had done everything he could have. Or at least he thought he had. Richard didn’t speak to him any more, any time they were in a room together it was harsh words, raised voices, then violence. Anita could barely tolerate either of them. Jean Claude could see the pressure that was steadily pushing down on her. The increased demand for her time, and her protection was slowly crushing her. And he didn’t know what to do. The more time and effort he spent on the triumvirate meant less time he spent protecting St. Louis, and running the supernatural aspect of it.

            His grip as head Vampire was slowly slipping away from him. He was dealing with all types of uprisings. Each one harder and harder to bring down. Rouges coming into his territory were another pain in his side.

            The leopards were a scattered mess, and understandably after everything they had been put through. And he hated to say it but Anita was too weak to give them what they needed. Her strength of character and fierce will was her biggest weakness when dealing with the leopards. It was only a matter of time before things got really bad, and he would either have to put them down or scatter them to other clans.

            Richard was so full of rage that the wares he ruled were just steps away from changing most of the time. His inability to control himself meant he couldn’t offer the base of calmness his clan needed to control themselves. Richards anger wasn’t just his own. Richard was a were and an alpha at that. He need the calm that he should have gotten from the triminitive to help, but instead all he got was Anita and his own pain, fear and anger.

            Then there was Anita’s Ardeur. Her appetite for the sexual was increasing countless times over. Her need for additional lovers was escalating at an abnormal rate. Most new born vamps didn’t feed the way Anita did. Her connection to the werewolf pack, and the leopards was overwhelming her. Her necromancy gifts were off the chart, so far that she had accidently bond a vampire to her.   Asher was only waiting to hear that Anita had lost control of a rising. His placement of a guard on Anita had just been another fight between them.

            A knock at the door brought Jean Claude’s attention from the problems with in his triumvirate. He could only hope that they weren’t bringing new of more problems. Calling for them to enter Jean Claude couldn’t help the smile as Asher his second in command entered the room. Asher, the most beautiful man Jean Claude had ever seen. He was intelligent, cunning, and charming. Jean Claude missed his presence more then anything else since the trouble with his triumvirate started.

            “There’s been a disturbance in the crypt. It seems something’s wrong with Damian. He started screaming upon waking and hasn’t stopped. We’ve been asked to come down, and if Anita is alright? They thought it might be something to do with her that caused the pain.” Jean Claude nodded.

            Pulling into himself Jean Claude went looking for Anita. The connection wasn’t as open as he would have liked it. But that wasn’t anything different from the last couple months. The connection tonight was different; it was barely a pin prick. All he could completely figure out was that she was sleeping. That she was sleeping very deeply. He followed the link from Anita to her twin. Touching him Jean Claude assured that he was asleep as well before pulling back.

            In the time it took Jean Claude to come to the conclusion that Anita and her twin were alright they had reached Damien’s room.

            “Both Anita and her twin are well, sleeping deeply but well.” Asher’s head snapped up looking at Jean Claude.

            “Her twin? Jean Claude, Anita doesn’t have a twin!”

            Jean Claude looked up at Asher confusion and fear in his eyes.

            “I can feel him. The connection from Anita to Xander. Its as if he’s always been there, on the edge of my consciousness. A piece of Anita. The part of her that keeps her sane.” Just then Damien gave a full body convulsion before losing consciousness. “Get everyone to Anita’s, now.”

            Asher turned, and in a blink he was gone. Jean Claude moving at vampire speed right behind him. Who was Xander, and how did he form a connection with him.


	4. They Talk...Xander and Anita that is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander and Anita get a chance to talk...and share some stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own!

 

            The air hung heavy, like a warm blanket against the skin. The breeze rushed past, a cooling balm to what could have quickly become a stifling heat. The warmth of the sand brought one’s attention to the soothing lapping of the waves, the water only just falling shy of its reaching grasp. The sound of the slow incoming and outgoing water, nearly hypnotic. There wasn’t anything to distract from the calmness, no bugs in the air, no animals, either four legged or two, roaming the beach. This little part of the world was bubble like in its offer of peace.

            A single small hut stood among the rocks and palm trees. Its thatched roof and wood siding blending into the surrounding, making it nearly invisible to over head plains.

            Its front door creaked open, Xander stepped out. He dusted off his ragged khaki shorts and now more cream tank top. Large work worn hands lifted to tug on the small circler stone locket strung around his neck on durable leather. “This was Dawns favorite place. We were here nearly a year, before they found us.”

            “You were hunted a long time. They killed so many of our family.” Anita wrapped her arms around her Xander’s chest. Her black surfer shorts and bathing suit top keeping her cool in the warm weather. Anita’s hair was pulled back, small whips flowing with the breeze. Xander reached up tugging on a piece beside her check.

            “We lost Cordilla, at the beginning of the attack. Dawn was out shopping with her when they came upon them. Cordry died so Dawn could get to us.” Xander’s voice hitched at the end, he had love Cordy like no other.

            “Dawn doesn’t have to be living for much ritual spell work. She had to run, and Cordilla knew that.” Xander nodded tilting his head to the side so he could meet Anita eye to eye.

            “Angel died only a short time later. Giving us the time we needed to come here. You see the creatures are allergic to salt. And this little island is so small that the very sand has salt in it.” Xander pressed back into Anita’s arms. Even in the end Xander and Angel had fought. They had never gotten passed their hatred of the other but they could agree on something things. They both loved Buffy, and they both loved Buffy’s little sister. Xander knew that Angel would do what he could to protect the last of Buffy’s family.

            “And we had such fun here. We mourned those we lost but we loved it here. We were safe.” Anita’s words brought a roguish smile to Xander’s lips. Yes, they had many good nights here.

            “For a time” Xander finished, tugging on Anita’s hair again. “Eight months. It took them eight months to figure out a combination of spells and potions to protect them from the salt. They came fast, and hard.”

            Anita pressed closer to Xander melding her front to his back. Pressing her forehead into Xander neck she was both giving and seeking comfort. “We never like Kennedy. She was cocky and full of herself. But when she took Willows hand that day and refused to leave with us. When she stayed behind with Willow to protect us.”

            “We loved her.” Xander reached down and grasped Anita arm clenching it to him. “They fell one by one till only the four of us were left. But we only had to keep her safe till she turned twenty-one.”

            “They came at us from the shadows. Working with a demon that we had never seen before. Not even Spike. You jumped in front of Dawn, and the creature took you away.” Anita gasped, pain flaring in her chest.

            “To pain, and darkness and questions. Till D’Hoffryn came and took me to you. You called out to me, protected me. My sister, my twin.” Anita nodded into his back.

            “I made a wish. I wished for someone to help, someone to understand me on a deep level. Someone who would love me, but wouldn’t want or need anything from me. I can’t be sorry you’re here, that your apart of me.” Xander turned pulling Anita around so they were looking at each other.

            “My selfish sister.” Xander gave Anita a cocky smile. “I can’t be sorry either. I can see it. I saw you graduate from college, preternatural biology and comparative religion. I remember the raisings, the work. What they did to my leopards.” Xander shoulders scrunched up. “My leopards. I am Nimir-Ra. How can I be queen?” Xander’s eyes began to water as he stared into Anita. “They hurt them, tore them apart and tried to put them back together again. But there still broken. I. .you. . .we haven’t been taking care of them as we should.”

            Anita turned away, shame splashing a crossed her face. “No, but there yours now. You’ll fix them, you can do what I have never been able to. But I have done worse. I bond to you Damian and Nathaniel. No, I bond them to me, and they were given to you through our bond. I can’t feel them like I could before. Its blunted, I’m feeling them through you.” Anita looked up at Xander.

            “Its hard to remember that you weren’t always apart of me. That you were not born my actually brother. That you were given to me.”

            Xander laughed, a full belly sound that made Anita smile. “Well I wasn’t exactly put into your Christmas stocking but yeah I can see what you mean. I don’t have any memories of you. But its like I’ve always felt you. I can feel you with me in all my memories, I just don’t have any memories of you.”

            Anita agreed whole heartedly. “So where are we? We can’t very well be in the middle of the Indian Ocean.” Xander looked around agreeing with her. But where could they be.

            “Our minds. We’re both much calmer then I think we normally would have been. I mean, we have some connection thrust upon on us on a soul level. Kind of scary stuff if you think to hard about it. No my guess is that we're passed out someone where deeply asleep and were talking to each other in our minds.”

            Anita gave a shrug stepping out on to the sandy beach her fingers intertwined with Xanders. “That makes about as much sense as anything else. And it defiantly explains the lack of rage. I’ve been more a shoot first ask questions never type lately. I’ve hurt so many people. I know it now, when my mind is clear and unhampered. But I’m afraid that when we get back, when we return to my world that everything will be cloudy again.” Xander allowed Anita to pull him further down the beach so there bare feet were just standing in the ocean water.

            “Then this is where I can make you a promise. You make sure your friends don’t kill me and I’ll make sure your never become lost inside yourself again. No more uncontrolled anger or sadness, to unfeedable hunger. We’ll help each other. True twins.” Xander help up the hand that was holding Anita’s. He moved his fingers around so they were intertwined with the now only slightly smaller woman’s. Holding their hands up between each other Xander gave her fingers a squeeze waiting for her to return the sentiment.

            “True twins it is then!” Anita grasped Xander hand, holding on with a strength that she hadn’t thought she possessed any more.

            They awoke to chaos.


	5. anita and xander wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Anita Blake or BtVS

            The chaos didn’t begin right away. Like the early signs of a tornado it started slow, just a few rain drop that built quickly but steadily. The end result was the tornado, the raging storm that swept everyone and everything around it, into it. But it started off slow, it started off separate, it started with some wind and rain.

 

            With in the hour of Jean Claude realizing that there was some unknown person attached to his link he had over four dozen wares and vampires surrounding Anita’s home. They knew from Jean Claude that both Anita and the boy, Xander were in the back bedroom, Anita’s room, deeply asleep.

            They had already swept the out side of the house twice. Neither vamps nor wares could pick up the sound of another heartbeat, or the smell of someone else around them. They stood as mixed groups watching the house.

            The current among them was filled with tension. Most wanted to storm the house, rip the intruder from their Anita and carry him away to pain and darkness.

            But others were being held back. Micah and what was left of his leopards stood surrounded by a group of wolves. They had already tried twice to get into the house. To protect their Nimir-Ra. They could all feel the protection that Xander gave them. The connection was there, and through it they could feel Anita’s love as well. They didn’t understand how Xander came into there connection, how he took the spot Anita had stood in. But Ware’s couldn’t fight what they felt. Xander was theres as much as they were his.

            They were desperate to protect Xander but with ninety percent of the leopards being subs they stood no chance against the wolves and vampires. Even with Damian standing beside them.

            But Jean Claude knew better. He could feel Xander deep within his connection to Anita. Could feel his own minor connection to the boy. Whatever had happen those ‘connections’ were strong and healthy. He felt for the boy, knew that he would never allow anyone to hurt him. Hurting Xander would be as good as hurting Anita and Jean Claude would never allow anyone to hurt his Anita. So he forced his power our, called on every ounce of control he had to hold back the others.

            “Asher, Richard your with me. We’ll go into the house, everyone else keep your ears open. You’ll know if we need you. We don’t know what power this boy has. He’s embedded himself into my link through Anita, we can’t be sure that he’s not done more damage.”  

            “And you will take Nathaniel and I with you as well.” Damian spoke stepping as far forwards as he could when being held back by two vampires. Jean Claude stood there just staring at him. There eyes meeting in a duel of inner strength. Damian would not be held back. The only reason he hadn’t thrown the two vampires acrossed the yard was because he could feel how closely everyone was to losing it. Any violence, from anyone would set the were’s off and then their would be no controlling the damage done.

            “Alright, come!” Nathaniel and Damian were on top Jean Claude, Richard and Asher with in seconds. Following them closely into the house.

            They swept across the living room, completely silent in there movement. All ears were trained on the double heartbeats in the back bedroom. The heatbeats that were strangly intuned with each other. Anitas heart beat at just a slightly higher note then Xander, but the sound of them both was strangly hypnotique.

            When they entered the bedroom to find Anita laying across Xander. Her head resting beside each other. There foreheads touching, arms wrapped around each other. They looked like siblings.

            Asher reacted first. A part of Richard and Jean Claude held them back from attacking Xander. Some deep knowledge of Xander. The problem was that Asher forgot about Nathaniel and Damian. As Asher grabbed Xander, Nate and Damian jumped at Asher, a soul deep need to protect there bond mate. This brought Jean-Claude from his daze and he reached for Damian. Richard went for Nathaniel but found a surprising adversary when Nathaniel turned on him.

            As Damian and Jean-Claude bashed each other across Anita’s bedroom, Nathaniel wrestled with Richard across the floor. Asher had his own problem. Anita and Xander were so intertwined that when Asher tried to pull Xander from the bed he found Anita refusing to release her hold on him.

            The commotion from the bedroom is all the ware’s and vampires needed outside and thirty some odd men and woman flooded into Anita’s home, all of them trying to be the first into the bed.

            Anita and Xander awoke to chaos.

            Asher had been forced to put the sleeping animators back on the bed, as he was crowded into a corner by the wereleopards. All of them ready to die for there Nimir-Ra. Richard had been pulled off of Nathaniel by his second and third, while Nathaniel had been forced behind a snarling Micah. Jean-Claude and Damian found little room to continue their fight with six leopards, four wolves and three other vampires in the room.

            “You know its kind of rude to enter a girls sleeping chambers with out her permission. What’s even worse is that you woke me up and I don’t smell coffee.” Anita rolled off of Xander and sat up. Pushing her hair out of her face she watched those around her, not paying her any attention.

            “Hmm. . .Seems were not the bell of the ball any more.” Anita cocked her head eyeing Xander over her shoulder.

            “Well then.” Turning back around to look at the group Anita gave Xander a cocky grin as she put two fingers into her mouth and let out an ear splintering whistle. Both Anita and Xander grinned as the entire room of supernaturals were brought to there knees.


	6. Get Out Of My Room!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont' own BtVS or Anita Blake....  
> I would also like to take the time to thank everyone for the great messages. You make writing worth it!

            Anita watched with a crooked smile as she gained everyone’s attention. “Well then. I need all of you.” Here Anita took the time to point at each group of shifters and vampires. “To get out of my room! Xander and I will be out as soon as we’ve dressed.” Anita could see half a dozen faces about to protest. “I’m not kidding, all of you OUT! You’ll be in the living room, which is only two walls away. You are close enough to hear my death gurgle.” Xander snorted raising his hands in a clear sign of surrender at the range of dark looks he received.

            “Really I’m pretty sure Anita could kick my ass from here to yesterday. So really, it’ll more likely be my death gurgle.” Xander slide quickly to one end of the bed as Anita made a jab at Xander’s side.

            Xander turned his head at hearing a light whiper. His eyes landed on ‘his’ leopards. Xander swept his eyes over the group of submissives before motioning towards the door. “Please, wait in the living room. I promise that we’ll explain everything once we’re out there.   I try to never get interrogated in my underwear.” It was only then that they seem to notice that Xander stood in his boxers, while Anita wore a pair of bike shorts and t-shirt.

            “If you need us Anita?!” Anita pointed towards the door clearly becoming more agitated.

            “I promise you Jean-Claude I’ll be fine. You must be able to feel that.” Anita stepped forwards, sliding close to Jean-Claude. She stood there looking up at him, wanting him, almost needing him to feel what she did. She needed to know that her connection with Xander was permanent, and could be felt across her triumvirate bonds.

            “I can feel him. His connection to us, through you.” Turning her head, Anita gave Richard the same needing look. His nod was all she needed.

            “Anita, we shouldn’t feel him. There shouldn’t be a connection. There wasn’t a connection six hours ago. He isn’t your brother. He’s done something to you, to us all.” Anita stepped back coming into contact with Xander.

            “He is my brother. He’s been made into my brother and I into his sister. It wasn’t he who did this but I who did this to him. Its complicated and really, I don’t want to talk about it in my ‘penguins do it right’ pj’s. I’ll explain everything, just wait a couple minutes. Oh and Nathaniel, coffee. Please!”

            Nate gave a sharp nod, his eyes never really leaving Xander. A battle of internal emotions was waged behind lavender eyes. As Nathaniel walked by his side brushed against Xander. Xander pressed into Nate’s touch, enjoying the contact with part of his own triumvirate.

            “Alright, we’ll be outside.” Anita motioned them out. Once they were gone she turned to look at Xander.

            “How are we ever going to explain all this?” Xanders head shook sending his hair flowing around him.

            “Our biggest problem right now is clothing. Do you think D’Hoffryn sent over my luggage?” Anita grinned motioning towards a large trunk and a couple boxes in the corner of her room.

            “You’ve been living here only a couple days.”

            “Just till I find my own place. Some where big enough I can house some of the leopards, and a basement for Damian to rest.” Xander raised his hands, realigning the bones in his back. “Seems D’Hoffryn has set up a new life for me. Little weird that I just know these things, things that weren’t true or even possiable a couple hours ago. But I’m flexiable, I can go with just about anything.

            Anita pulled out a pair of black jeans and a long sleeve blouse from her closet.   She turned to see Xander pull out a pair of black jeans and a long sleeve button up. She gave a little chocked laugh catching Xander attention. When he looked up she motioned with her green blouse towards the green button up in his hands.

            “I never believed the twin thing when growing up. But maybe it is true.” Xander gave her a goofy smile before switching the green shirt for a blue one. “Or maybe its just the magical type hmmm?”

            “All I know is if we have to start calling each other in the morning to find out what the other is wearing for the day I’m moving out of town. If multiple years surrounded by nothing but girls couldn’t break me down having a twin sister isn’t going to do it either.”

            Anita’s eyes sharpened to a penetrating glare. “I’m hardly one to go off on clothes and shoes. I have more important thing to think about.” Xander waved one of his white socks as he sat on the bed to put on the last of his clothing.

            “Like what we’re going to tell all the crazy powerful people in the next room who are just waiting for an excuse to eat me up and spit me out.” Anita grinned throwing her hair up into a pony-tail.

            “If it helps I don’t think Nathaniel would allow anyone to hurt you. His connection to you seems to be strong.” Xander eyes darkened.

            “I wont have Nathaniel hurt because of me. I wont allow it!” Anita’s head snapped up to stair right into Xander’s eyes.

            “I guess it’s not only Nate feeling the bond. Do you feel . . .”

            “Damian, yes. I can tell he’s confused, angry and a bit possessive. He likes the idea that I belong to him, that he doesn’t have to share me with anyone else. Besides the leopards of course, but he views them more a part of me then not.” Anita nodded motioning towards the door.

            “Our executioners await.”

            “Really isn’t that your job?” Anita snorted swinging out at Xanders head. He ducked easily pinching her side as he swept out the door. Anita gave an indigent shout as she followed him out into the living room.

            They raced through startling everyone. Xander through himself down in the spot between Nathaniel and Damian. The leopards were laying across the floor around Xander’s feet.

            Anita took a more sedated approach to sitting. She understood the positions the other put themselves into. Xander had situated himself in the middle of his leopards, sitting beside his triumvirate. A clear sign of where his allegiance lied. Even if Xander didn’t know it. Anita sat on her coffee table. Usually she was a stickler about butts being in chairs. A hold over from her mother, but this was a special occasion. Sitting on the table put her in the exact middle of the group.

            “Alright then, lets talk about how I got a brother.”


	7. Xander's place is confermed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to re-state that I have multiple accounts on multiple sites. This particular story is in part on TTH under the name nightslayer.

Anita accepted the cup of coffee Nathaniel handed her, eyes watching as he passed Xander his own cup.

“I didn’t know how you took it, so I made it the same as Anita’s” Xander gave Nate a thankful smile and took a sip.

The group shared a raised eye brow as the similarities in the grateful noises the two made over there coffee. The sound was nearly sexual, causing the men and woman in the room to get some very interesting thoughts.  

            “By the goddess, does this have vanilla in it? And some dark chocolate?” Xander could feel himself swoon as the rich coffee taste flooded his mouth. He had never had anything this good.

            “Umm. . .yeah. I umm. . .like to cook.” Xander reached over and brought Nathaniel to him in a tight one arm hug. Pressing a smacking kiss to Nathaniel’s temple. He tucked the younger were into his side as his attention refocused on his coffee. The assembled group watched as the young were’s whole face flushed a deep red as he settle into the crook of Xander’s body.

            Xander took no notice of the looks he and Nate received as he continued to savor his coffee, his arm still wrapped around Nathaniel, holding him to his side.

            “He does this all the time. Amazing isn’t he. I can boil water, make toast. Nathaniel can put together three course meals and coffee that you would spend eight dollars on. Sunday’s are amazing, Nathaniel makes a huge breakfast, enough to feed a hundred.” Anita gave a grin at the leopards and wolves. “or two dozen were’s.”

            “As much as we like to see you enjoying yourself Anita, would you like to explain how he came to be?” Anita looked at Jean-Claude before turning her head to look Xander in the eye.

            They shared a look before Xander gave her a little shrug, his nose still buried in his coffee.

            “A couple hours ago I made a wish. I wished” Anita stopped not really wanting to share her exact wish with the group. “I wished for someone like Xander. To help me.” Anita looked towards the leopards laying around the room in clumps. “I needed help. I found myself unable to handle everything that was going on, and I wished for someone who could do what I couldn’t.” Reaching back Anita took hold of Xander’s hand. “This man came. He gave me a brother. He gave me Xander.”

            Xander snorted, “D’Hoffryn isn’t a man. He’s a demon. D’Hoffryn is a master vengeance demon. He rules Arashmaar, which is the domain that vengeance demon’s live in. His greatest success was a lover of mine. She, well she died. And after she died I became lost. I went to Africa searching, for myself. D’Hoffryn found me there and brought me to him. I was with him for almost a year, a lover. After a time I went home. When Anita made her wish I was in a bad place, with bad men. I thought this would be it. I was dead. D’Hoffryn did what he could he placed me here. But all wishes have consequences. I can’t go home. My connection to Damian and Nathaniel, and to the Micah and his leopards.” Xander tightened the arm still wrapped around Nathaniel. “I’ve been made to be needed here. My family is outside my grasp.” Xander knew the look he was receiving now. It was a look he had seen multiple times when telling the ‘supernatural virgins’ about the real world. The look clearly stated if they didn’t make any sudden movements the crazy man wouldn’t try to tear there throat out.

            “I’m not crazy. Promise! I’m as sane as any of you are.” Xander stopped looked around the room and gave them a goofy smile.

            “He’s not lying

            “D’Hoffryn has changed everything. We are brother and sister right down to our DNA. He is apart of everything I am. That’s why you can feel Xander in our link. Because Xander was ‘there’ apart of me when the link was made.” Xander rolled his eyes as now both he and Anita were being given the ‘there crazy’ looks.

            Standing Xander walked over to Jean-Claude kneeling at his feet. Lifting his arm up he offered his wrist. “You’ll be able to taste it wont you. All the vampires I know would be able to. Especially because you’ve had Anita’s blood. I should warn you though; I don’t know what taking my blood will do. We have a connection; it’s through Anita but its there. I can only hope this will do more good then bad.”

            Xander tilted his head to look at Damian. He could feel Damian’s rage coursing through there bond. He was a hairs breath away from snapping Xander away from Jean-Claude and caring him away. Nathaniel’s fear for him flooded through his system. It took everything in his system to hold himself back from going to the leopard who had slid out of his lap and positioned himself closer to the other leopards. He closed his eyes concentrating on the link between them. Sending as much reassurance as he could muster down the line. He wasn’t very comfortable with allowing Jean-Claude to snack on him, even if it was more sips then suck. But if Jean-Claude and Richard were going to believe him then certain things had to be done.

            “Anita?” Jean-Claude looked for Anita’s permission to do this. He needed to know the truth. He couldn’t trust Anita’s bond to him. Her perception of the truth could be flawed, but Xander was the base of this little pyramid, he would have the truth. The truth that could be read in Nathaniel’s and Damian’s eyes.

            “If you need this to understand then do it. But only a taste Jean-Claude, remember no matter what, he is human, and my brother. I will not allow you to hurt him.”

            Taking hold of Xander arm, Jean-Claude brought the boy’s wrist to him lips. A quick nip and Jean-Claude was able to take a good mouthful. The tie between them flew open, allowing Jean-Claude to ‘know’ Xander. He ‘knew’ that Xander was Anita’s brother.

            Looking up, blood still dripping from the corner of his lips Jean-Claude’s eyes were wide in shook. Richard who sat near him had his head in his arms as wave after wave of information slid into and out of him.

            “Jean-Claude?” Asher’s voice was low but compelling.

            “He is what he says he is.   Our connection, Richard and I to Anita is placed on top of the connection between Anita and Alexander. There connections as magical twins, both baring the mark of Animators.”


	8. animator??

            “Animator? He’s an animator? Does he have the power of necromancy as well?” Richard jumped up, were’s scattering before him as he began to pace. “That explains everything, Damian’s behavior, though what about leopards. What did you do to them? Can you control them through Anita, is that how you were able to get them to attack Asher and myself?”

            Xander glared defiantly at Richard, not made anxious by the wolfs rant at all. He could feel Anita’s rage building up as Richard’s speech grew in length. Xander watched from Jean-Claude arms, as the vampire still held on to him from his tasting. Xander didn’t even blink in surprise to feel Damian insert himself between Jean-Claude and himself, Damian’s arm wrapped firmly around him. He was actually pretty proud of how long Damian lasted before he had to give in to the urge to ‘protect what was his’. He had grown up around Angel and Spike, he knew all about the ‘MINE’ concept of vampires. Damian’s basic instincts would be on full alert, especially with the ‘newness’ of their bond.

            Anita watched closely as Damian lowered Xander back into his chair beside her. She couldn’t stop the half smile that spread across her face at the obvious care of those who were now bonded to Xander. She said nothing as Nathaniel brought Xander a bottle of orange juice to help with the low blood sugar. The coddling would have sent her teeth on edge had it been her. She hated to show weakness, but Xander didn’t even blink. He didn’t shrug Damian’s hands off his shoulders, he actually opened up himself allowing Nate to slide into his lap a bandage in his hands to wrap Xander’s wrist.

Anita knew Xander wasn’t weak, not in mind, body or spirit. But he let others think what they would. Catching his eye Anita lowered hers as she read her own emotions in his eyes. Of ‘course he knew what she was feeling. That’s why the leopard bond had been given to Xander. He could give someone what they needed to make themselves feel better with out seemingly to loosing even an ounce of himself.

Looking up Anita caught Xander’s eye. She thought she would see reproach or maybe a bit of disappointment, but of course she saw neither. Xander showed only concern and understanding. There was no judgment, nothing but understanding. This was Xander’s gift, Xander just loved.       

            “ANITA!” All eyes turned to Richard who by now was standing in the middle of the room, his eyes shifting between those at the table.

            “Sit DOWN Richard! You’ll get your answers. Stalking around the room like some caged monster isn’t going to help. Your just scaring the leopards which is going to piss off Xander.” Here Anita gave Richard a hard look. “And me, which I know isn’t something you want.”

            Richard eyes flashed yellow as he looked at Anita and over her shoulder at Xander. Anita stood stepping in front of Xander making Richard meet her eyes. The room seemed to hold its breath. All eyes watching the viotile couple.

            “That’s quite enough. Does every discussion you all have turn straight into a battle?” Xander stood stepping around the table Anita sat on and over to where the leopards coward. Pulling Nate behind him, he drew close to Micah rubbing his shoulder against the others as he passed by. He allowed the Alpha to take a great deal of his weight for a moment. His hand reached out to trail against Merle and Noah’s, the leopard body guards of Micah. Each of the leopard butted their heads against Xander’s in acknowledgement. Behind them sat nearly a dozen leopards, eyes wide as they shot from Richard, to Anita, to Micah, to Xander then back to Richard again.

            “I have no necromancer abilities. I can’t control vampires or zombies, or bind them to me. Vampires that is, I don’t think anyone could even if they wanted, bind a zombie to them. That’s just all types of gross.” As Xander talked he walked through the leopards, brushing fingertips across faces, or though hair. He stopped when he felt he had to, scratching at scalps or letting the leopards nuzzle at his thighs and hips. Making sure he gave each and everyone a bit of comfort and reassurance.  “I share a license to hunt and kill vampires. I work part time as an Animator, a battery of sorts for Anita. I’m a resource for RPIT. But I’ve always made the bulk of my money through hand made wood furniture and carvings.”

            Xander turned his head seeing the others just staring at him. “What I did have a life outside of Anita once. True I wasn’t an animator or federal marshal, but I had to make money some how. I can promise you that I did very well for myself as a wood carver, and even worked as foremen on a construction company.

            “And your control over the leopards, how do we know you wont turn them against us?” Xander’s eyes narrowed at Asher’s words. Jean-Claude was still sitting there to stunned with what he had learned through blood to be of any help.

            “The leopards are broken. You allowed them to become so brittle, that they shattered under the influence of a dark sadistic monster. But you must think that because you killed the creature you’ve ‘saved them’. Idiots, look at them! Tortured, raped, their minds warped so they look at pain and pleasure as the same thing. You allowed this to continue everyday. Now I’m born into a new world, I might be an adult with copies of another’s memories but they are just copies. I’ve never raised some one dead. I’ve never practiced Judo, Kenpo, or ever wielded a gun. But I’m supposed to what. Take up with the leopards you so gladly beat down, and wield a power like a child who first learns to hold a crayon. Oh yes you make so much bloody sense.” Xander snarled throwing himself back on the couch between Damian and Nathaniel.

            “Alexander, you must understand that they haven’t seen you the way I have. Richard, Asher and the others are just unsure of you.” Jean-Claude stood and approached Xander, but stopped when Damian’s body tensed.

            “That’s bull-shit. If Richard would take his head out of his ass for just a moment he would sense that we are related! Maybe we should spend more time on our triumvirate then worrying about others!” Anita stood, her hands going to her hips. The added two inches from Xander gave her just enough height that with both Richard and Jean-Claude sitting they would have to look up to reach her eyes.

            “Our triumvirate has become so weak that we can’t even control our own emotions, let alone those that come from each other. So much so that two of us are just balls of rage and the other seems not to feel anything at all. I had to wish someone to me, just to find some relief for us. So consumed by our failing triumvirate that I had wish away my leopard so they could be taken care of.”

            “Anita?” Richard stood reaching out towards her.

            “No! Can’t you see? The lot of us have been put to shame by a man I ripped from his life and bond to us. He sits there dealing, barely making waves. Yet we’re treating him like the criminal.” Anita gave a frustrated grunt, whipping around to look at Xander before turning back towards the others. “Out, take your wolves and your vampires and get out. We’re done explaining things to you tonight. I think it’s time that you took my word that I know what the hell I am talking about. Now! Get OUT!”

            For once neither Richard, nor Jean-Claude argued with her. They left quickly, both gathering their people with little said between them.

            Anita turned to look at Xander who had stopped the leopards and Damian from leaving. “I’m going to shower then I’m going back to bed. Micah, Nathaniel and Damian have been staying with me. They know where everything is if you can’t remember yourself. Damian has been staying in the basement, while Nathaniel and Micah share the spare room, or stay with me. Your more then welcome to have either.” Anita motioned towards the rest of the leopards. “My home is yours Xander, and any one you want to stay is more then welcome.”

            Anita turned and left, leaving Xander to figure out what was going to happen between him and those bonded to him.


	9. dominance at its finist....

            Xander sat between Nathaniel and Damian staring at the door Anita left through. He hadn’t expected Anita to throw everyone out then up and leave him. He had been running on pure instinct through most of the conversation, he had just woken up in a new world and completely bond to people he had never met before, he wasn’t quite sure what had really been said. Xander was tired, bone weariness that one feels after they’ve been used all up and then asked for more and more and more. But looking around at the leopards Xander was sure he wasn’t going to be able to put off this discussion. Not even for a night, his appearance had upset the delicate balance they lived with and no one was getting any sleep till they got some type of answers.

            “Why is it so easy?”

            Xander took a deep breath, reading himself for what was probably going to be a couple of rounds of answers and questions. Turning his head he was met with one of the most beautiful, doll like woman who he had ever met. And he knew some drop dead gorgeous woman. It was only then that Xander really realized he hadn’t yet really looked at the leopards. “Why is what so easy . . .” Even though he was bone ass tired Xander tried to keep his voice calm, comforting. He could feel through the bond that the leopards were merely one cross word from scattering like leaves in the wind. Xander shook his head; he really was much too tired for this.

            “Vivian, my names Vivian. How is it that in one day our connection to you is stronger then it has been in the six months Anita has rain as Nimir-Ra. Why is that?” Xander could see the question cost her. She withdrew before his eyes. Pulling into herself as if she expected to be hurt for daring to question him.

            Leaning forward Xander slid off the couch and onto the floor. He hoped but putting himself in a more submissive position it would calm some of the anxiety could he could sense in the leopards. Taking a deep breath he was trying for the most ‘I swear I’m not some psycho here to ripe away the small bit of peace you have’. “Have you ever been told the story of how weres were created?” Shaking heads met Xanders question all around. Not a single were in the group knew the legend of how weres were created, not even Micah.

“Primal, sprits or entities, whatever you want to call them. They are the essence of a creature, essence of wolves, leopards, bears and so on. You see at first there was just one, and they grew lonely. So they created more physical representation of themselves. But the beast were simple, they lived by pure instinct and were unable to really communicate with their Primal creators outside of their own packs, pards and what not. The Primal loneliness was not truly abated. It didn’t take long for the beast that they created to be just not enough. They wanted what god had created in man, people to worship them and truly commune with them. A legacy of sorts. So the Primals created weres. They selected a few beasts and put pieces of themselves into them. Bears, Swans, Lions, Wolves, Leopards.” Xander gave the leopards a soft smile, “and Hyenas” The tension in the room skyrocket. Xander was very much aware of the leopards past with the werehyhenas, especially Nathanial’s. He didn’t want to because anyone pain, even unintentional. Intertwining his fingers with the beautiful red heads he tightened his fingers slightly giving his hand a squeeze.

            “As time passed those beast infected humans who became half beast, half human. Weres, true figures in their makers’ image. These animals though who carry the Primal in them past this essence down to their young, and they to their young and so on. With time the essence of the primal diminished. You can still see more of it in the Alpha’s, but even they only have the faintest of glimmers of the primal spirit. So the essence of the Primal lives on even after they faded from our world. When I was about seventeen I had a school trip to the zoo. The zoo keeper there used an ancient African ritual to pull the Hyena Primal out of a group of African Hyenas that had been recently captured and shipped there. A long story short I and magic have never mixed. So when I walked in, in the middle of the ritual the essence of the Alpha Hyena Primal came into me. She took over for a time, took control of me. But we sorted that out well enough. But you can’t just force a Primal out. Not with out doing some very dark magic. What comes down to is that the Primal and I came to an agreement. A piece of her gets to remain here,” Xander touched his heart. “And here.” Then his head.

            “Wait are you saying that you’re a werehyena?” Xander’s eyes drew to the handsome man who had spoken.

            “Your name?”

            “Gregory, my names Gregory. Are you a werehyena?” The look in the leopard’s eyes, all the leopards’ eyes was fear, just fear.

            “No! I’m not a were of any sorts. I can’t even become one. She lives in my essence. My genetic make-up of sorts. The primal is a step above weres. I don’t really understand all the details, Willow of course went over everything but that don’t mean I understood it. I do know what I feel, or the difference in what I feel. She’s in the way I see things, how I react to them. I understand ‘Pack’, I can sense those links.” Taking a deep breath Xander could see the question in the eyes of the weres around him.

            “But it’s more then that. You move differently.” Xander raised a single eyebrow at the woman who spoke. “Elizabeth!”

            “You’re not wrong Elizabeth. I’m more balanced, graceful. My hearing and sight is better as well. I have a bit of extra speed, and healing. Nothing on a weres level or even close. But to the point that I don’t get sick, I don’t catch colds or get infections. My healing is a bit enhanced. I can’t heal a mortal wound, but other wounds, given time.” Xander looked around, catching eyes when he could. “We’ve never tested in but we’re pretty sure if I ever tore into someone with my teeth, and bled them that there is a chance I could pass on the were hyena infection to them, or if I was a women my children would be born were hyena’s.”

            “So now you understand the biggest reason why I haven’t freaked out. I get ‘PACK’, I’m not unfamiliar with these bonds. I had them with my family before I was brought here. This is why I am able to sit here with minimal freakeage. Not that there isn’t some. It’s mostly on the inside.”

            “The inside. Are you alright Nimir-Ra?” The voice was cocky, sarcastic.  “I’m Zane by the way and I would just like to make sure our new Nimir-Ra isn’t stark raving mad.”

            Xander gave a laugh and shushed the leopard’s growled responses to Zane’s words. “I wouldn’t call myself sane. If I ever was then that was long ago, when I was much younger full of innocent and light. In a time of unicorns and princess who lived in houses made from candy.” Xander gave a little giggle but cut himself off quick enough. The leopards didn’t know him. They wouldn’t know that as his energy level became more and more depleted that he lost control over the babble. That he relied more and more on the reserves that the hyena provided him. If he wasn’t careful they would have him committed, or stuck in some shifter hospital.

            “I know you have a ton of questions, but they are going to have to wait. If I don’t get to sleep soon things are going to get ugly very fast. Anita has already said that any who wishes to stay may. The spare bedroom is open for use, but the couch I believe is a pull out. I’m sure you all are aware of were the extra blankets and pillows are.” Thinking that the leopards would be more at ease once he was gone Xander stood. He made a motion to walk away but froze as the bond between his triminitive flare in panic. Stopping he reached back and took hold of Damian’s and Nathaniel’s hands.

            “We haven’t gotten a chance to talk, but I’m afraid that anything said tonight is going to be a waste. But everything in me tells me that you’re not going to allow me to let you go tonight. If it wouldn’t be too much trouble will the two of you sleep in the same room with me. The basement has a coffin for Damian but also a large bed and couch. You can have the bed Nathaniel, and may bring any of the weres you wish to make yourself more comfortable.”

            “It’s alright, I don’t mind sharing a bed with you. And I’ve been living with Damian awhile now, its find.” Nathaniel’s response was quite and he kept his head down but Xander couldn’t help but grin because the leopards never let go of his hand.

            “Xander!”

            Xander’s attention was pulled from his bond mates to his Nimir-Raj, a bonding of a different sort, but one just as strong.

            “I was hoping that I might stay with you as well. I would feel much calmer if my new Nimir-Ra was with in my sight.” Micah spoke, his two body guards stood right behind him. Xander realized if he agreed to Micah sleeping downstairs with him as well, it wouldn’t be just Micah joining them in bed. Merle and Noah weren’t letting their Nimir-Raj out of their sight.

            “He will be completely safe with me.” The acid dipped tone of Damian caught Xander and Nathaniel completely off guard. Both jumped to see the deadly glare Damian and Micah were shooting between each other.

            “I have no doubt he will be safe tonight, but what about when daylight comes and you are no more then a corpse. What protection can you offer them then, besides an unloving shield?

            Xander stepped between them before Damian could do more than growl, and show a bit of fang in response. They had already gained the attention of ever leopard in the room. All having stopped to stair at the six of them. “Now none of that. It’s much too late to be whipping out our cocks and measuring sizes.”

Motioning towards Micah and his pard Xander leaned back against Damian’s chest. “Micah you’re more than welcome to stay with me, as our anyone else.” Looking towards the perked ears Xander gave everyone a slight smile. “If anyone else wished to stay with us we can bring down the mattresses and place them around the floor. No offense to anyone but I’m not sharing my bed with over half a dozen people.” Turning towards the basement steps, Nate’s hand still in his own, Xander waved behind him.

            “And just a warning, I’m so going to freak out in the morning when my brain catches up with everything that’s happened.”


	10. Ch.10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry about the late update! Here's two chapters!

Xander awoke slowly; he had slept well, better even then he hand for many nights. At least since he, Spike, Faith and Dawn had begun their long run from evil things. He felt warm, content, and not a bit of him wanted to get up. But something kept moving. That’s what had awaked him in the first place. A constant shifting, as if two people were switching place, or someone was getting up and then lying back down. The wiggling beside him had drawn him from his blessedly dream free sleep.  
“Knock it off Dawn!” Xander growled rolling away from the incisive wiggling. He wrapped his arms around Faith who would have been asleep on his other side. The road had been so bad these last two years that more often then not they all slept with in the same room, if not the same bed. And even if they ended up in different beds, by the next morning Xander always found both girls, and Spike curled up beside him. Even if the bed wasn’t nearly big enough to fit two people let alone four people.  
Xander scrunched his face as he wrapped his arms a bit tighter around Faith, a broader masculine Faith. Giving a deep sigh, Xander didn’t even open his eyes in surprise. Spike had changed places with Faith. As they traveled further from their island getaway the weather got colder and colder. The greedy vampire was basking in the heat between Faith and himself.  
A soft giggle was Xander’s only response but he paid it no heed as he snuggled into Spike. His body radiating Xander’s own stolen warmth. He could feel Dawn curl up against his back. Hoping that the girl would settle down back to sleep he made no movement. That was till felt the ample bosom Dawn did not have press against his naked back and manicured hands, which she no longer had, reach around and scratched at the hair beneath his belly button. While neither bosom nor nails would have sent him off, the fact that there was ‘naughty touching’ was defiantly a clue that this wasn’t his Dawn. Brother and sisters didn’t do naughty touching, that was just all types of eww.  
Snapping his eyes open Xander was met with a pair of yellow/green cat eyes belonging to Micah. The surprise of not seeing a pair of striking blues sent Xander careening backwards right on top of the two women who lay behind him. Vivian and Elizabeth gave breathy giggles as they took advantage of Xander’s position on top of them to get in a good grope, causing Xander to move just as fast off them.  
Xander rolled so quickly that he found himself continuing straight off the bed. He landed between Cherry and Zane, who had been snuggled together on a mattress pushed up next to the bed Xander had slept. Making a chocked, gurgling noise, which had both Vivian and Elizabeth looking over the bed beside him, Xander tried to find a place to put his hands that wasn’t on naked were bodies. The two did nothing more then blink slowly at him, as if wondering where he had come from. Using his knees to pull himself up, Xander detangled himself from Cherry and Zane. Both of whom seemed displeased with Xander leaving after the two seconds it had taken them to recognize who hand landed between them. Using the side of the bed Xander was able to rise to his feet.   
Nathaniel was forced to move out of his way as Xander made a panicked leap towards the door. He quickly found out while Nathaniel himself had been standing at the end of the bed as he tripped over first Merle then Noah who lay across the front of it said door, protecting their Nimir-Ra and their clan. This landed Xander face down across the weres laps, looking like some bad boy in need of a spanking.  
Scrambling back, Xander’s face was flushed red, the heat flaming up around his ears and to the back of his neck. Standing beside the door Xander refused to look at any one. He could feel the eyes of a dozen weres latched on him. “umm. .can you please move. I need to get, umm. . .I need to talk to Anita.” Xander kept his eyes towards the ground refusing to allow any of the weres to catch his eye. He stood to the side as Merle and Noah got to their feet and move out of the way. No words passed between them as Xander swept out the door and up the stairs.  
He met Anita at the top of the stairs, she had on hearing the commotion been on her way down. “Xander what?” She got no further as Xander through his arms around Anita’s shoulders.   
“I thought it was a dream. And I don’t know if I wished it was or not. I dreamt that I was with my family. My beautiful Dawn who was more daughter then sister or friend. My Faith, my dark temptress who had become my confidant, my sister in arms. And finally my Spike, the man who these last years had suffered through torture, and mutilation, has given up everything so that we may be strong and free. They are all I had left.” Xander’s fingers clenched around Anita’s shoulders. “But I’m so tired, so incredibly tired. Everyone else is long dead and gone. Giles my father, Buffy my sister, Willow, willow my twin of heart and soul. And so many, many more. We’ve all died to protect our Dawn. But I didn’t get to die.” Xander’s body rocked with sobs. All the emotion that he had pushed aside since he had awaked with Anita. Every bit of anxiety, fear, and sadness had weld up and overcome him. Waking up with the thought of his family around him had upset Xander more then he could have imagined.  
Xander made no notice as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his middle. He knew who it would be, could feel strong waves of comfort through the bond. Nathaniel stood there, his head pressed against Xander’s shoulder. The other were’s crowded the hall behind him. Seemingly only held back by their uncertainty of how they would be received.   
“They are not lost. By being given to us, they are being kept safe. Everyone has a breaking point. They didn’t break you, yet. Your family is safe. You said they had only one more year. Not even, they can keep themselves safe for less then a year.” Anita gave Xander’s hair a firm tug. Comforting wasn’t her ‘thing’. She wasn’t very good at that. But she could do honesty. Some times she thought she might do honesty a little to well.   
“You’ve been given a new life. A new family, and we need you as much as they did, maybe more. I know this is hard. I know you need time. Just please don’t turn us away.” Turning Xander around she had him face his weres. “They are yours. Your leopards and with out you they will be nothing. Who will protect them, care for them, and love them if not their Nimir-Ra.” If Xander ever realized that she was manipulating him, using knowledge that she had been given from him, he would hate her. But she knew, like she knew herself and her brother, that they needed Xander. They wouldn’t survive much longer with out him.  
Xander made no move for many moments as he stared at the were-leopards. Nathaniel was still pressed into his side, seemingly afraid to move in case Xander pushed him aside. But Xander had no attention of pushing the leopard away, any of the leopards. Wrapping a single arm around violet eyed man he opened his other arm to welcome the other weres. They stood there as each were crept up, brushing against him with hands, checks, lips. Xander returned each touch, no matter how sexual or suggestive or innocent. The leopards were his, his to protect, to care for, to love and to love him in return. He had a family here, a family that needed him. Xander stood there waiting for each were to brush against him.   
Micah was last to approach him. And he did by claiming a kiss, one that spoke of much to come.   
“We are Pard now Xander. You are Nimir-Ra.”


	11. ch.11

They were halfway through breakfast before Xander could actually say that he had calmed down enough for him to form any productive thoughts, let alone to participate in any of the conversation. He had been aware enough to follow what the others were saying. Letting most of the words turn to background noise as he filtered through the useless and plucked out details about the people who surrounded him. The conversation was being kept light, weather that was for Xander’s benefit or because they actually spent their mornings like this Xander wasn’t sure.   
Talk about plans for the weekend or work filled most of the topic space. Xander was a little surprised that the majority of the Leopards were strippers. It didn’t seem like an all together healthy cooping for a group who were mostly made up of sexually abused and traumatized men and woman. Added to their time underneath sadistic clan leaders, and working or stripping at one of the bars that Jean-Claude owned didn’t seem the best idea. Vampire owned bars, were vampires and were’s were turned into caged entertainment. Where mostly human men and woman clientele could come to too get a bit of a thrill.   
Not something that Xander in truth agreed with but he could still remember his own time working as a stripper. The money was very good, and very hard to give up when you need it, or became used to it. It was really a sad thing that you can make two hundred a night as a stripper and maybe sixty as a waiter. Who in their right mind would give up stripping, But Xander did put that on his list of things to talk to his new family about. If they didn’t want to be strippers, Xander would see to it that they got into a field that better suited them. Even if he had to take a couple more animator raisings to get enough money to buy his own shop.  
Stopping to actually think about it, Xander realized that, that might not be such a bad idea. Maybe a little coffee shop that sold cakes and what not. Nathaniel and Vivian could cook. From what they had done in the kitchen to make breakfast they were quite amazing behind a stove. He would need waiters/waitress, maybe even a hostess/hoster if they wanted to make a bigger lunch type deal.  
Shaking his head Xander put that thought on the back burner. He had time for that, a life time to do what needed to be done. Right now though he just wanted to get to know this new family. Having been dropped off in the middle of what Xander could see was a very disorganized household. Just from last night Xander got the feeling that this was not one household. It felt more like three separate families that had to interact with each other more often then they would like to. The Scoobies may have had their faults, but once you came into the group you were their for life. He had spent to much time being the major emotional support for his family to allow the continued emotional neglect that was going on, on both sides, to continue.  
Turning back into the conversation he listened in as Anita told the others about the raisings she had been hired to do tonight. The apologies were clear in her tone, she obviously didn’t want to leave them any more then they wanted her to leave. “I want to go into the office with you when you leave Anita. I want to see about getting a couple raisings every night for the next couple weeks.”  
“Are you sure about that Xander. You haven’t actually ever done a raising. You’ve also only been in this ‘life’ for two days. And not even complete days. You can take some time.” By the looks on the weres faces most agreed with Anita, that Xander should take some time.  
“The best thing for me is to get back a little of what I had in my old life. I’m a wood worker. Doing so lets me work through my problems, my emotions both good and bad. The only thing I have here is my clothing, and paper work that says I’m your brother and moved here from California a few weeks ago. My wood working tools and the material itself are extremely expensive.” Xander shook his head when Anita opened her mouth. “and no I wont borrow any money to buy them. I’ve never taken money from anyone. Don’t worry I’ll start off easy. Will readings and good byes. That sort of thing. But I know how to raise, I just don’t have any practical experience yet and we both know that with my level of power if I don’t start doing some raisings then the power will begin to leak and they’ll start raising all on their own.” Xander raised a single hand. “Please Anita, I know what your going to say. This is just something I have to do. It’ll help more then hurt, I promise.”  
“Alright if you think so. I may have a copy of your memories but I’ll take a decade to work through them all. You know what you need, better then we would. But why don’t you come out with me tonight. You can help in my raisings and get some concrete expertise. It’ll make us all a bit more comfortable.”  
“Sounds agreeable enough. And after, if we have time I would like to go and see Nathaniel and Gregory dance.” Sputters around the table made Xander look up. “Did I say something?”  
“Umm . . . no, but maybe we haven’t told you yet. Or it wasn’t explain properly. Nate and Greg, they. .umm . . . don’t just dance. They’re strippers Xander.” As Xander continued to give them what the others took as a blank, Micah continued. “They take their clothes off.”  
Xander snorted into his milk. But feeling the two weres beside him tense up quickly turned to give both Nate then Greg. Running his hand through Nate’s hair, he started at the temple and ran the tips of his fingers down his face and neck. He reached around Nate, cradling the red head in the crock of his shoulder to do the same to Greg. “I quite realized that earlier. I’m sorry if I led you to believe that I hadn’t been following the conversation. I would like to see you both dance if you don’t mind.” Xander pointed the last question towards the two weres who would be dancing tonight.  
“oh coarse you can come. You can do what ever you want to do.” Gregory was quick to say even as he leaned into Xander’s touch.  
“I realize I can do what I want. But I don’t want to cause you, either of you any discomfort. If my presence at the club would bother you I won’t come. But if not that I would take great pleasure in seeing you both dance. Especially if there’s nakedness at the end.” Xander gave both men a leecheous grin, causing everyone at the table to break out in surprised laughter.  
“I would like you there.” Nathaniel spoke, Gregory nodded his agreement.  
“Perfect, I’ll go with Anita to her. . .”  
“Two, I have two raisings tonight.”  
“Her two raisings. Afterwards we, or just me if Anita has other arrangements?”  
“No, I’m free.”  
“Wonderful then we, Anita and I will make are way to Guilty Pleasures to watch you dance.” Xander gave Nathaniel a tight squeeze, then let him go. “Will the rest of you be joining us?” A couple nods around the room.   
“As it is, we have a few hours before we have to be at work. What would you like to do?” Micah asked as he handed the platter of sausage to Xander.  
“I assumed we would have another question and answer round. I know everyone must have some questions. And I really don’t mind. So please ask.”  
“Who is Dawn? Faith? And Spike?” A handful of were’s hissed at Cherry, who didn’t even blink at their displeasure. Xander was reminded of Cordelia. Right for the throat that one was.  
“Its alright. Honestly. Dawn, well Dawn was the only we fought for. She was our princess, our little sister. She was made from a power called the Key. The Key is so powerful that it can literally rip dimensional doors open. The problem is she’s kind of a one way Key. She can open a door, but not close it. Any how, some monks who were trying to hide this power from a hell goddess, turned the Key human and made her a friend’s baby sister. Changed our memories and everything. Trust me when I say this was some serious magic. Very dangerous magic. It also left us loving someone who had the power to destroy the world. That’s what we’ve been running from these last two years. A group that has till Dawn’s eighteenth birthday to do some sacrificial spell that will rip her human shell away and turn her in to the Key again. On her eighteenth birthday Dawns human nature becomes concrete. She’ll become just a very powerful witch. But a human witch.” Xander looked back towards the group. He hadn’t realized his focus and gone off into space.  
“Hell Goddess? As an actual, ‘holy’ being?”  
Xander snorted at Zane’s chocked question. “Their was nothing ‘holy’ about her. She was a genuine goddess! With all the craziness that came with her. And I do mean, crazy. She was insane, and to be come sane she put her fingers into people’s heads and sucked up the sane, while leaving the insane. It was all on the icky side, though we didn’t think about it like that then. We were more thinking about the running, screaming, and the pain, and fear. I lost an eye in that battle.” A dozen weres looked straight at his face. He pulled back his bangs, pointing towards one of his eyes. The scaring around the socket was still their, even if the eye was as well. “I was in Africa for a time. I saved a voodoo priest twin daughters from slavers. He gifted me with a re-grown eyes in return. If I had known how badly it was going to hurt to re-grow I don’t know if I would have agreed to it. Hurt worse getting it back then when the priest plucked it out.”  
“What?!” Xander realized; only after his ears began to ring from the shots as a dozen weres and an overprotective twin began to shot questions and outraged expressions at him; that even at twenty-five he hadn’t gotten any control of his mouth.   
“Wait, please, stop. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have just rambled like that. I didn’t mean to worry you. Its not something you can change, and he’s very dead. Promise. There’s no reason to freak. I’m ok.” Standing Xander made a slow turn in a circle letting them all see that he was in one piece. “See no damage. I was running around in my boxers earlier. You would have noticed if I was missing anything. Besides some scaring, which everyone has, I’m alright.” Xander stayed standing as eyes continued to sweep over his body. They all stayed like this for almost ten minutes before Xander felt comfortable enough to sit back down.  
“Faith, Faith was. Well Faith is hard to explain. We are very complicated. We’ve been friends, lovers, rivals, enemies, and friends again. Lately it seemed we were moving towards something much closer then lovers or friends, we were becoming family. Faith was the first woman I slept with. She had a trouble-ling past, one full of torture, abuse and mistrust. It led her down a dark allay, but she found her way out. She got help and when we went to her for help protecting Dawn she came willingly. Even through she knew that their was a very real chance she would die.” Xander squeezed Nates hand as he slipped it into his own.  
“And Spike, how to describe Spike. He was once known as William. And he was Dawns protector, her brother in something stronger then blood. Spike was a vampire. But not how you know them. Spike had a touch of demon to him,”   
“Demons?” Xander couldn’t tell you squeaked out the question, only that it had to be one of the girls.  
“Yes, but you don’t have to worry about that. From what I could get from Anita’s memories you don’t’ have demons like we did. Your supernatural works a bit different. So no worries their. I promise with as much shit as Anita gets into if their was a demon community, she would have stumbled ass over tit into it a long time ago.” Xander was ready for the punch when it landed on his arm. But his coarse language and flippant remarks did what he couldn’t earlier, released the tension in the room. And by the fact that Anita didn’t send him flying out of his chair, she comprehended what he was doing as well.  
“Is Spike how you learned about Vampires? You didn’t seem to mind Damian, Jean-Claude or Asher last night.” Xander was a bit surprised by Merle’s question. The two bodyguards didn’t seem like the talkative type.  
“Yes and no. I’ve had contact with a couple of vampires but Spike was the closest I became to anyone of them. He was possessive, controlling, and down right annoying.”   
“And you were in love with him.” Xander’s head snapped towards Elizabeth so fast that a crick made his turn the other way to work it out before he could comment.   
Xander thought about lying. He had only just started to come to terms with his feeling for the psychotic vampires. “Once, maybe still. Things have changed so much. Admittedly I found him extremely attractive, he had a confidence that just drew you in. He was smart, could speak and understand dozens of languages. Including most human and a ton of demonic. But things between us never got very far. A shared kiss, shared comfort. Something always came between us. I can’t say what it would have come to, if we had had the time to see. I doubt we would have worked though. I can share my heart with a dozen people, I have shared my heart with quite a few people. But Spike is far more possessive.” Xander gave a shrug of his shoulders as he leaned back into his chair.  
“So now we’ve done the ugly. . .”


	12. Xander goes to a graveyard

I do not own the Anita and Buffy universe or any characters affiliated with the show. Though, on a side note. . .what I could with said characters. . .(goes off into own world) . . .what I could do indeed.

And on a personal note, I’m really sorry about the delay on the chapter. Things just got. . .busy.

 

 

            The sun hadn’t yet set before Xander found himself manhandled out the door. He was a bit surprised at how early the night was starting. He barely had time to leave instructions with the weres to let Damian know where he would be. He wanted to be sure that Damian got the invitation to Guilty Pleasures.

            Xander was a bit worried about leaving before Damian awoke. He was already aware that the vampires of his world and Anita were very different. The whole ‘dying’ during the day thing, was just one major difference. But Xander just knew that the possessive quality that all of Xander’s old vamps had was something this worlds vamps would have to. If that was the case then their was no doubt that Damian would be at the club waiting for him. Their was an even more likelihood that Damian would be there pissed that Xander had left before he awoke. And the knowledge that Xander had specifically left word to ensure Damian would be at the club, would go a long way to sooth the vamp. Xander had theorized that this ‘overly possessiveness’ would be their till Damian marked Xander himself, then it would hopefully go back to just a ‘normal possessiveness’. Either way Xander wasn’t going to allow any type of marking until he had gotten to know his vampire a great deal better.

            Xander followed Anita through the graveyard. He wasn’t surprised at his luck. Only he would gain the gift of the grave in a world where vampires police themselves, and demons don’t exist. He had gained another life and would still be spending all this nights in a graveyard. Though at least in this life he would get paid for his services and the chance that he wouldn’t be walking back out of the graveyard was slim to none.

            Not that he was alone, or he would ever be. Micah and his shadows had followed them from Anita’s apartment to the graveyard. Merle and Noah were fairly quite. Not having said anything really since this morning at breakfast. Micah on the other hand was taking this as time to get to know Xander. The car ride had been filled with a series of twenty questions, all of them extremely personal. Not that Xander was worried about Micah becoming his personal stalker. Anita had mentioned earlier that Micah was the head of the were-coalition and sooner then later they would want him back. And where Micah went his bodyguards would follow. Xander wasn’t going to mention the prospect of Micah being needed else where, that would just leave the man the time he did have to think up ways to keep Xander with him. No, Xander was quite content to just bare with the hovering now and deal with the consequences latter.

            Xander couldn’t wait to get his actual power tested. Anita and he would do that tonight. Once they figured out what his power level was he would know how many raisings he would have to do in a week. Too many and he could louse control and get eaten by the creature he was raising. To few and Xander’s power could break away and perform raisings with out him there. This would lead to other people getting eaten. He was hoping to handle four to six raisings, but only actually have to perform two to three to control his power. What Xander really wanted was to get back into his woodwork, and maybe become foramen for a construction company, again. He had enjoyed the labor of the work, and better yet he was good at it. The basic math wasn’t a problem, and he liked having the respect from his peers.

            Now there was a thought. He wondered how well a were crew would do. They were stronger, faster and much harder to kill. Accident would be cut to a third. And work bids would be a greater deal lower, you would only need about half the guys, or a full crew would take about half the time. But like with the coffee shop that was an idea for another time.

            Now he had four men in suits staring them down to worry about. He was getting the same Hellmouth vibe he got right before something bad always happen. Slowing his steps so he was walking behind Anita.

            “Something doesn’t feel right. Do me a favor and keep your eyes on the surroundings.” Micah made no verbal response but Xander heard him fall further back, only to see the two bodyguards flank around them. It warmed something in Xander that these men who had known him only two days; would readily believe him so quickly. No questions asked, no snide remarks, just acceptance. Xander hadn’t realized how much he still held on to those old grudges.

            Putting a bit of extra speed into his step he caught up to Anita just as she came into contact with her clients.

            “Miss Black we weren’t aware you were bringing a crew with you.” A dark haired man stated.

            “We requested a private animation.” Another man spoke, his voice coming off harsh.

            Xander reached forward touching Anita’s low back and tapping twice. The code was one the scobbies had worked out. It basically met. ‘major wiggins’. It was an early warning sign. It made them all a bit more wary.

            The two taps of Anita’s fingers to her hips let Xander know Anita had gained that piece of information from his head.

            “Alexander is an animator in training, and in your contract there is a clause that says another animator can be brought in at any time. The men behind me are a clean-up crew required anytime a new animator works in the field. Again if you had read through your contract you would have read the clause. If there is a problem then we can cancel are appointment, for a small fee or course, and reschedule at another time.”

            Xander eyes never left the three men standing on the other side of the grave. He called every ounce of Hyena out. Watched each tick, every muscle twitch. They were tense, much more so then Xander thought was appropriate for the time. Movement from Anita drew his attention. He watched as she spread her stance. It was a move designed to look like shifting weight.

            “When we signed the contract we were led to believe we could have a private animation. We paid a higher price for that assurance.” The third weasel voiced man spoke.

            “The animation is still private; we are all under the same oath. But as I said earlier you’re more then welcome to reschedule with another animator.” Anita spoke, her eyes staring right into the man’s in front of her.

            A noise from behind Anita and Xander drew their attention. And even knowing that they should keep their eyes on the three figures before them they both turned.

            Vampires at least ten, with three of them at master level. Micah, Merle and Noah were being held down. But Xander and Nita had know doubt that the leopards were being called in.

            Xander turned back to the three men only to see another half-dozen vampires streaming out of the forest. Shots rung out in quick burst and the three in front of them dropped. Human, but humans could still be trouble. Xander touched his bonded connection hoping Damian would understand his call for help. He knew Anita would have sent out her own S.O.S. and at this point envied her familiarity with the bond. Xander just couldn’t be sure Damian would understand. Though if there was still some leopards at the Anita’s Micah’s call would have gone to them and Damian would know to follow them.

            Bracing his feet Xander took a vamp to the chest allowing the momentum to carry him down and the vamp over his head and into a tombstone. Continuing to roll Xander sprang to his feet and moved himself so he was closer to Anita. Pulling forth every memory of vampire fighting from Sunnydale, he used every dirty trick he knew.

            Xander was barely able to send a confused blink towards Jean-Claude and Asher when they ‘flew’ in. Actually dropped from the sky right beside Anita and himself. Watching the three, Jean-Claude, Asher and Anita, fight was probably one the most deadly and beautiful thing he had seen in a long time. He was unable to give them more then a glance or two, his entire focus needed to be on the fight before him. He wasn’t any match for these vampires but if he could hold out until reinforcements arrived he could survive this.

            And how utterly ridiculous to be transferred into another world so he may live his life only to be killed three days in, by vampires. Xander through himself down as two vampires took running leaps at him. He crab-crawled from beneath them, punching at anything that was sensitive and in reach. He felt fingers wrap around his neck and increased his struggle.

            Xander was just feeling the burn in his lung as his body began to be deprived of the oxygen it needed when the vampire was ripped away. The force so extreme that the fingers around his neck left bloody groves as they were yanked away.

            Everything moved in a blur after that. Xander found himself surrounded by leopards. Nathaniel was pressed against his right, while Gregory was at his left. Violet and Gina crouched in front of them, guarding them as Nate and Greg pulled Xander to his feet.

            Xander turned his head to see Damian taking on the two vampires who had had him pinned. He could see the Cherry, Zane and the others helping Micah, Merle and Noah. Asher, Jean-Claude and Anita seemed to have their own vampires either ripped apart by Jean-Claude and Asher’s hands or cut apart by Anita’s knives.

            The howl of wolves drew Xander’s attention from the others to the main gate. A wave of wolves flooded the graveyard. The vampires fighting against Xander and the others took one look at the increasing odds and fled back into the forest. The wolves giving chase, with whoops and howls as they used their increased speed and senses to chase down the fleeing vampires.


	13. Xander gets....happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sry about the very long wait. If you hadn't noticed I updated two chapters. I have a couple days off for Christmas so I'm going to try and write ahead a few chapters so I'll have something to update for the next couple months. Fingers crossed this semester wont be as bad as last and i'll have some free time.

 

 

            Authors Note: I don’t own the buffy/anita universes.

**I don’t write ‘sex’ scean. .well I try I’m just not sure they come off right. If anyone has ideas on how to change things to make them. . .’steamy-er’ just let me know. I'd appreciate it.**

 

 

            Pressed into a corner booth at Guilty Pleasures, Xander couldn’t help feeling a bit better at the feel of Damian pressed up against his side. Things had gotten out of control, very quickly, and way to early on. Xander was still feeling raw from his wake up into this new world. He had woken bonded, married for all intense and purposes to two men. Plus bonded to his own Pard. A feeling he remembered from long ago, and he remembered quite well how that turned out, he had eaten a pig and the rest of his pard had eaten the principle. They had all ended up dead during graduation. Even after the spell had released them, Xander still mourned the ‘connection’ they had shared. What it all came down to was that instead of just looking after himself he was now responsible for over a dozen people’s safety and happiness.

            Now on top of everything else. His ‘new’ sister was being targeted. By who and for what they weren’t sure. The humans were dead. Not a single one of them had survived the attacked. Three vamps had been killed by the trio of Anita/J.C. and Asher. Richard and his wolves had torn apart another two, all baby vamp by Anita’s word.

            Now Xander didn’t know this world from first hand experience but he ‘knew’ Anita and he ‘knew’ that if he was trying to kill Anita he wouldn’t have sent a handful of baby vamps with only a couple of masters to keep them under control. I would have sent two dozen master vamps. I would have overwhelmed her on the way home from a second rising.

            Everything seemed half assed back wards.

            Now they sat, taking up nearly the whole right side of the club. They all had drinks in front of them. They were all feeling a sense of security, reassured that no one would be dumb enough to attack in the middle of one of Jean-Claude's clubs. Especially not one worked completely by vampires and weres.

            They all needed to relax.

            Leaning back Xander took comfort in the bodies on either side of him. Damian was pressed against his right side. So close that anytime either of them moved, even to take a drink, they jostled the other. Micah was on his other side, and while he wasn’t trying to melt into his skin like Damian, Micah had his own way of claiming him. Micah had claimed one of his hands as soon as they had sat down, and they lay intertwined on top of table. Not a single person passed without a glance towards their joined hands. Something that seemed to please Micah to no end.

            The rest of their booth and the one to the left of it was filled with leopards. Xander felt like some rich playboy with all the attention he was getting. The leopards kept glancing over at him as if afraid he would disappear.   It wasn’t something he was all that comfortable with but he understood their need for reassurance. The Scooby’s always crashed at either Buffy’s or Giles after an apocalypse. Xander could only be grateful that he wasn’t touch shy. Very much the opposite. He enjoyed physical affection very much. This was good, because that seemed to be the large part of how shifters knew how to communicate. Every time he passed by a shifter or they passed by him, Xander felt the warmth of their touch.

            It was the music change that caught Xander’s attention. The shift in the energy of the crowd, and the way that Xander could feel the change in shifter energy. The leopards were becoming energized.

            “What’s going on?” Xander turned his head to the stage. He hadn’t really been paying to much attention to the dancing, too lost in thought. The music became low and thready, the beat seemingly to reach into him and pull something out.

            “It’s Nathaniel.”

            The moment Nathanial stepped on to the stage Xander found himself transfixed. Xander didn’t even register the need to check his bodies’ reaction to Nate’s dance. His eyes followed every dip, every caress, and every movement across the stage. When Nate’s eyes connected with his own a wave of arousal washed over him so intense he could have lost himself in it.

            When the dance fished and Nathanael disappeared behind the curtain Xander became aware of those around him. Damian's eyes were glowing with hunger, his fangs fully extended. At some time during the dancing he had turned his body sideways so his back was against Damian’s front. He was motionless as Damian slides his lips across his neck. Sitting their open to all of the vampires advances even baring his neck beneath Damian’s fangs. Opening his eyes Xander’s puppy dog brown was met with Lilac purple. Nathaniel’s leopard was so close to the surface due to arousal that his eyes had slit and Xander could see the beginning of elongated canines.

            Keeping his eyes locked on Nathaniel’s he raised a single hand towards Nate. The slim leopard was around the table and straddling his lap in seconds. Lips met in searing, devouring kisses. Hunger shot through the three-way bond between them. Everything was felt so strongly, like he was being taken over. He could feel Damian and Nathaniel around him, inside of him and he could feel himself inside of Damian and Nate as well.

            The pleasure was nearly blinding. Three moans rent the air in tan drum. Three bodies rutted together, pressing and pushing. Xander felt himself fall over the edge of the ravine, followed by the other two only seconds later. They sat there, laying against each other as their pulses slowed.

            Slowly, ever so slowly the world around him came back into sharp focus for Xander. He could feel the heat rise in his face, and not from lust as before. Burring his face into the neck in front of him Xander tried to ignore the heated stairs around him. He knew that the three of them had gained the attention of any one around them, if not the entire room.

            Xander could feel Damian’s body shake against his. At first he thought he was still coming down. That was till Xander could hear the soft snickers barely surprised by his shoulder.  Xander turned towards Damian, his eyes wide.

            “You’re laughing? This is not funny!” Snapping out, Xander’s elbow slammed into Damian’s gut. The vampire gave a little grunt but seeing as Xander hadn’t thrown any real power behind the hit, did little else.

            “Don’t be like that my love. What we did was beautiful, and innocent.” Damian’s power swept out causing Xander and Nathaniel to shudder against each other. They felt the power push out, and crash against the people around them like a wave.

            A low pitched growl had them all looking up. They watched as Micah cut through the people hovering around their table. The men and woman scurried out of the way. Those to slow felt the physical blow back from Micah’s were power. The three of them watched Micah’s progress to their table. Once there the were-leopard slid into the booth behind Nathaniel.

            Micah slid up so his front was pressed against Nathaniel’s back and his knees were touching Xander’s. He reached forward over Nathaniel shoulder to caress Xander’s check. He was pressed so close he could smell of cum and sweat off of Nathaniel’s skin.

            “Where’d you go?” Xander felt his heart race. With Micah’s lips pressed against his and Nathaniel still situated in his lap he was quickly coming back to that edge.

            “That was a matter for your triumvirate, but this is a matter for the Pard.” Capturing Xander lips again Micah held Nate between them, a skin barrier connecting them but keeping them apart.

            Xander could feel himself reaching for that edge again. Nathaniel pressed against him so hard their would be bruises where his buttons were on his shirt. But the force was delicious, only heightening the pleasure. The heat built and built till with closed eyes and his scream stifled by Micah’s mouth, he met his release.

            Coming down from the natural high, Xander breathed deep of Nate’s smell. The young were was slouched against him. His body boneless, and from the slowly evening breaths it wasn’t a situation that Nathaniel was likely to change. A cool body pressed against Xander’s back and he didn’t think twice about leaning back into Damian’s chest. He let the vampire take both his and Nathaniel’s weight as he relaxed into the afterglow. Micah’s fingers intertwined with his against Nate’s back, his thumb moving slow circle against his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

 

            As night began to slowly approach morning it was obvious that the vampires would soon have to return to their designated sleeping areas.  Jean-Claude was the first to make this known but it was really the fact that Xander was currently sleeping against Damian that sent them all moving towards the door. 

            When Anita and Xander requested to return to Anita’s home it caught both their attention that no answer, one way or another was given.  They shared looks between them.  Their ‘twin’ senses kicking in with their ‘something’s going to happen that I’m not going to like’ senses.  They watched two limos pull up in front of the bar and couldn’t help but wonder.  While there were quite a few of them it made more sense for everyone to go their own way.  The wolves and most of the leopards had homes outside of their packs.  And while Jean-Claude and Asher stayed beneath the circus, Anita, and her crew would be making their way back towards Anita’s home.    

            Jean-Claude’s first act to quench any questions was to separate them into different cars.  He was quick to shuffled Anita, Asher, Richard and his wolves into his first limo.  Using the dozen or so wolves to corral Anita into the limo.  He was the last to enter the and as he ducked through the door Xander didn’t miss the pointed look shot towards Damian.  Before Xander could take two steps towards Anita’s limo his own vampire had wrapped a skin incased steel arm around his waist and steered him into the second limo.

            There he was deposited in between Nathaniel and Micah, their arms coming around him insuring that he quickly and efficiently too distracted to try to remember what he and Anita were discussing.  In her own limo Anita found herself also under the combined attention of Richard and Asher.

            Of course these distractions could only last as long as the limo ride lasted.  Once the two limo’s reached the circus both Anita and Xander were reminded of their earlier argument.

            “I think it was made perfectly clear on our opinion of being locked up at the circus.  There’s a reason they tried to attack me while they thought I would be alone.  They were unsure of their success if I had company.  Seeing as my home is a way-lay station for ware’s and vamps of all sorts I doubt they would be dumb enough to attack there, otherwise they would have done so already.”  Anita stood feet planted firmly and arms crossed a crossed her chest.  Xander stood slightly behind and to the right of her, his stance nearly identical. 

            No one could deny that Xander and Anita made a beautiful sight.

            “Especially after the show put on at the grave yard. We’ve proven that in a group we are stronger then who ever they are.”  Xander refused to look up towards the billboard displaying the add for the vampire circus.  Clowns were bad enough, but add some teeth and the ability to do very un-human things and it was frightening on a whole ‘nother degree. 

            “I realize Xander that you may feel uncomfortable. . .”  Xander snorted his brow arched upwards.

            “This isn’t about being comfortable Jean-Claude this is about having some control over our lives.  We want to go to our home, and sleep in our beds.  We don’t want our lives to be turned upside down over every shit head who tries to show that his balls are bigger then mine.”  Anita snarled. 

            Jean-Claude watched with the complete knowledge that if he wasn’t careful this conversation was going to end like most had recently.  With Anita stalking off in a huff, Richard barely controlling the wolf in his rage, and with him continuing to lose power over his base. 

            “Anita I need you to understand.  While you may believe that we are trying to take away your freedom, smothering you and your independence.  All we are trying to do is keep you safe.  All it takes is one lucky shot, one person to have one good day and your dead.  Where does that leave us?  How will you protect any one if you are dead?  You are no longer just a necromancer, no longer just a woman.  You are a part of powerful triumvirate.  The Lupa to one of the largest wolf packs in the US.  People look to you, if this wasn’t about you, what would you tell them to do.  Spend a couple nights among those who love them, or go home and place not only themselves but others in jeopardy.”  Here Jean-Claude pointed towards Xander.   “And if something should happen to you tonight, what about him.  This new ‘brother’ that you brought into this world.  This man you placed in the center of the second strongest triumvirate in the world.  Anita we were lucky tonight.  They underestimated us, how quickly we could respond to your call.  They weren’t expecting Xander and his group.  Do you honestly think they will make that mistake again?  We know they are out there now, the next time they attack it will be with the full forced they possess.”

            No one spoke for a moment.  Eyes traveling from Jean-Claude to Anita to Xander then back to Jean-Claude.  They watched as Anita and Xander seemed to share a dark look.  “I hate when they fight using logic.  It makes even the superficial arguments we like to give just plain silly.” Anita seemed ready to continue to argue, her pride almost overcoming her sense, but Xander had always been the voice of reason and he wasn’t ashamed to say that sometimes it was better to hide then fight.

            Reaching forward Xander laid a single finger on Anita’s wrist.

            Anita let out a long breath before turning towards Jean-Claude.  “I guess some time it’s just not worth a woman’s pride.  We’ll stay.  We will stay as long as you feel we should.  All of us will stay.”

            Xander nodded his head in agreement when all eyes went to him.  “No argument here.”

            “Then let’s get you inside.”  Jean-Claude started to shuffle them all into the circus.

            “Umm . . . I’m not arguing.  But, there wouldn’t happen to be another door would there?  One that isn’t guarded by vampire clowns.  ‘Cause after today I just don’t think I can deal with clowns.”  Everyone just stood their staring at Xander as if he had suddenly just grown a third eye.

            Reaching up Xander rubbed his forehead.  “Umm . . . did I say something?”

            “No Xander, you didn’t say anything.”  Nathaniel stepped forward leaning into Xander’s side.  Rubbing his sent further into Xanders skin.  A quick motion by Damian had some of the leopards taking off to clear the entrance way and Xander hoped, the hallways of vampire clowns.

            Wrapping an arm around the younger were leopard while looking towards Micah and Damian, Xander raised a single eyebrow.  “Does that mean there’s no other entrance?”


	15. Chapter 15

 

**I don’t own the Anita/Buffy universe.**

 

 

 

            When Xander was shown towards his suit, a set of four rooms, two bathrooms, with an en-suite kitchen, he was more then a little surprised.  Ecstatic yes, but still surprised.  With a look towards the other rooms Xander gave the leopards a big smile. 

            “I understand last night we all needed a bit of comfort, but I would like to spend the next couple hours getting to know my bond mates.”  Xander was especially proud of himself that he didn’t stammer or blush through the whole sentence.  He just didn’t think he could deal with a room full of people tonight.  Not when he was still feeling a bit embarrassed over what had happen at the club. 

            Xander couldn’t remember ever being so overwhelmed by something that wasn’t A) a possession, B) one of Willows spells, or C) due to his ‘Hellmouth Magnetism’.   He would have loved to spend a couple hours with just himself, thinking about what was going on with him but he was fully aware that he wasn’t going to be allowed. This seemed to him the easiest compromise.

            “You mean you want some _alone time_ with them?”  Vivian asked her voice thick with innuendoes. 

            Xander blushed slightly at her words but before he could become too embarrassed his attention was caught by the fact that Gregory had doubled.  It would seem that Greg was a twin, not something he had known. 

            “Who’s this?”  The room seemed to freeze as all eyes went to the boy standing between Vivian and Gregory.  Xander looked around he could feel the tension in the air.

            After a few moments it was Vivian who spoke up, drawing everyone’s attention.  “This is Stephen, my boyfriend . . . and Greg’s twin.” Was spoken after a pause. 

            Xander stepped in front of Stephen ignoring how Nathaniel and Micah seemed to tense up as he neared the other boy.  “I figured out the twin portion of it, thank you Vivian, though the boyfriend thing is new.  Not that I knew Gregory had a brother.”  Here Xander turned to look at everyone around him.  “And on that note, sooner rather then later we all need to get together and actually share some information.”  Xander gave them all a stern look before turning back towards Stephen.  “Your not leopard though are you?”  Moving closer Xander pressed his left hand to Stephen’s face while intertwining his right with a nearly hyperventilating Gregory. 

            “No I’m wolf, werewolf.”  Stephen’s voice was smooth and Xander felt a bit bad that he seemed so uncomfortable around him.

            “Is something wrong?  I don’t have a problem with you being wolf if that’s it.  Your more then welcome to stay here with Vivian or Gregory, and when I finally get my own home you are more then welcome in it.”

            “Umm . . . thank you but Anita doesn’t really like me.  I have a bit of a sordid past with Gregory and others.  Anita would rather I didn’t hang around anyone let alone either of them.” 

            Xander shook his head, tugging on a strip of Stephen’s hair.  “It isn’t my place to say yay or nay to someone who comes in or out.  As long as I don’t see you causing any harm, physical or mental then it’s up to Vivian and Gregory if they want you about or not.  If Anita has something to say about it I’ll deal with her other then that if Micah agrees then you’re more then welcome where ever we are.  Now if Vivian’s done making fun of me I suggest we all move towards are bedrooms.”

            Xander stood allowing the leopards to press against him; he could feel the swipe of hands, lips and bodies in a feline show of affection.  Xander touched them all.  Letting the leopards set the pace.  Some like Elizabeth pressed fully against him, her six foot body wrapped in leather and hooker heels molding into his was a little funny and a bit uncomfortable but Xander not only allowed it but welcomed it.  On the other scale was Merle, who gave him more a gruff nudge to the side, and being over fifty in age but built better then any of Buffy’s old boy friend Xander went with it.

            After the others separated into the other three bedrooms Xander turned to follow Micah and Nate into the last room but was stopped by Damian.

            “I’m afraid that dawn approaches too quickly for us to have much fun.  I’ll have just enough time to have a quick wash before slipping off to bed.  Make me a promise though, that you won’t leave the circus till I’m awake.  You’ve only just been given to me and,” Damian’s arms tighten were they rested around him.  Xander could see the fear in his eyes, could feel it in strum through there bond like thunder.  “Only here two days and already embroiled in a plot to off the executioner.  Worse luck then Anita.” 

            Xander burst into deep, belly laughter.  His body shook so hard he was forced to lean into Damian’s hold.  “Yeah, I got that a lot at home as well.  ‘Cept they usually hold me as the bar.”  Xander was thrown into another bout of laughter at Damian’s sigh, it was so much that of someone of long suffering.  A sign he hadn’t really heard since the time of Angel and Xanders constant ‘dead-boy’ comments.  It brought a smile of happy remembrance to his lips.

            “I’ve got to go.”  Pulling his body back Damian let only his lips remain.  The kiss started off soft, almost chaste.  Supposed to be more a good bye then really the start of something.  But the need for Xander won out over the need to find a secure room.  The kiss deepening as Damian sought to devour his young mates mouth.  Hand ran up and down bodies, before Damian’s found themselves firmly wrapped in Xanders silky locks. 

The sharp pain pulled an excited moan from Xander, his body acting nearly on instinct as it sought more from his vampire.  Keeping one hand placed to keep Xander’s head at a perfect angel the other followed a path down to Xander perfectly rounded ass.  His moan echoed Xander’s and pure hunger raced through the bond between them. 

            A soft wet kiss to his neck and the glide of long silky hair drew Damian’s attention from Xander.  Nathaniel pressed close into Damian’s back, sheen of pure want seeming to hover in the air around him.

            “Nate?” 

            Xander leaned into Damian’s chest his breath coming out in shallow gasps but his eyes never left Nathaniel’s. 

            “I’m sorry; I could feel . . . I felt. . .”  Nathaniel’s face flushed dark but they could see the light shinning in his eyes.  They had slit like a cats, a sure sign of his heightened excitement.

            Reaching up Xander caressed the corners of Nate’s eyes memorized by the difference.  They were beautiful in his ‘human’ form, a lilac/violet color that Xander had never seen in someone fully human.  But as a leopard Nathaniel’s eyes were slit like a cats and a blue so light and glistening that it was more silver/gray.  Nathaniel’s eyes were the eyes of comic book hero’s or great science fiction books.

            “I’m sorry I can’t help. . .”  Xander was quick to silence Nathaniel using the best method he knew to show the other his care.  Hard and bruising the kiss dominated Nathaniel leaving little for anyone to imagine about who belonged to who.

            “Alexander?”  Xander pulled away allowing Damian to take over Nate’s mouth.  He watched as Nathanial was bent to Damian’s will.  He could see the force Damian put into the kiss, a good deal more then he could use with his softer more human body.  That and Xander knew, not that he really understood, but he knew that Nate needed this.  He needed to dominated, needed to be owned.  But Xander wanted to teach Nathaniel that dominance didn’t’ mean abuse, that one can feel owned and still be an equal member of a relationship. 

            When Damian pulled back fully Xander could see that Nates lips were already bruising and there was a little blood, probably from a cut tongue. Xander reached forward, bundling Nate into his arms.  “Good morning Damian.” 

            The vampire’s lips pulled back into a large grin.  “You’ll stay here till I awake?!” Xander nodded his consent.

            “Don’t worry I won’t let him out of my sight and if I have to I’ll sick the rest of the leopards on him.”  Nathaniel squeaked and took off for the bedroom.

            Damian raised an eyebrow as he watched Nathaniel take off.  “What was that?”

            Sliding up close to Damian, Xander brushed his lips against the vampires before reaching down and pinching the little bit of fat just above the hips.  Damian couldn’t prevent the jump at the sudden pain. 

            “Well then I guess I know why the leopard ran, and I think I’m going to follow his lead.  Good night Alexander.” 

            Xander watched Damian walk out of the suit before turning around and walking into his shared room.  He froze only feet into the room, the door handle still clenched in his hand.  Micah had Nathaniel pinned to the bathroom door their bodies only attached by the lips but Micah was methodically undressing Nate.  He watched mesmerized as first Nathaniel then Micah was revealed to him.

            “I thought a shower before bed would be appropriate.  Will you be joining or would you prefer to just watch?”  Micah’s voice pulled Xander from his daze but as his words swept through Xander he couldn’t help but be sent into his only little fantasy. 

            And he hadn’t even known he had a voyeur kink.


End file.
